Luna ayudame
by La chica del cabello de fuego
Summary: La palabras pueden herir a alguien que quieres y aveces uno desea olvidar.


La luna llena jamás se había visto tan bella, tan luminosa y poderosa, parecía tener vida propia, ella, la luna era testigo de las fervientes gotas de agua que se resbalaban por las mejillas de una joven que yacía sola en esa bella noche, junto un precioso lago en medio del bosque, la luz de la luna reflejaba en el agua de una manera casi celestial, era de noche pero no existía la obscuridad, pero entonces ¿si la noche era tan mágica y perfecta, porque esas lagrimas insistían en escapar deliberadamente de los hermosos ojos cafés de la joven? pues en su corazón albergaba el dolor, un dolor que llevaba años acumulándose y que de alguna manera el día de hoy, en esta noche perfecta, no pudo evitar salir, era tanto, que el almacén interno se llenó, explotando de alguna manera u otra. Hablamos de la inigualable Akane Tendo.

La peliazul había tenido una vida difícil. Por un lado cuando era solo una pequeña de 5 años, su madre falleció dejándola descubrir lo que es la vida por su cuenta, la guía le falto, porque aunque tenía a sus hermanas y padre, nada lleno el vacío que dejo la muerte de su madre. Por otro lado le tenía dolor a su padre, al hombre a quien más respeto le tenía, quien la entreno y le enseño las maravillas del arte marcial, la canjeo como un simple cupón de supermercado, la comprometió con un extraño, la ofreció como si no valiera nada pero lo que más le dolía era que no confiara en ella para llevar el dojo sola, ella sabía que podía pero nadie creía en ella. Esos eran sus padres, pero había más, su hermana mayor no pasaba oportunidad para venderla como mercancía sin importar sus sentimientos, a ella solo le importaba el dinero. Y la guinda de la torta, su prometido, el gran Ranma Saotome. Uno se preguntaría como llegas a enamorarte de alguien tan narcisista y arrogante como lo es el, pero si alguien no conoce la historia completa creo que no se puede juzgar. El creció solo con su padre, no tuvo a su mama durante 16 años y su padre no era una linda florecilla si me entienden, es un bruto de lo peor, el pobre Ranma ha sido canjeado, traumado, vendido, comprometido, maldecido etc… Realmente no es raro que él tenga problemas para expresar sus emociones, la gente lo ve como algo gracioso pero el pobre esta tremendamente traumado. Pero esto no responde mi pregunta, ¿Cómo llegas a enamorarte de alguien así? Comprometido hasta más no poder, con una maldición a cuestas, con un trauma por inocentes animalitos como son los gatos, grosero, egocentrista y de carencias emocionales, pues ella vio más allá de lo superficial, tuvieron un mal comienzo y solo podía pensar en lo idiota que era Ranma, pero con el tiempo, vio su interior amable, protector, siempre queriendo ayudar, sus ganas de auto superarse, sus ganas de ser querido por alguien, su bondad, sus miedos y preocupaciones, eso la enterneció como ningún hombre había hecho con ella y tomo la decisión de ayudarlo. Después del incidente de jusenkyo hace 2 años, algo cambio, ella estaba segura de amarlo, y decidió intentar curar el dolor que albergaba en el corazón de su prometido, pero en el intento, termino hiriéndose a ella misma, jamás lloro ni demostró lo mucho que le dolían las palabras que él le decía, él pensaba que era un juego, nada enserio, peleaban y ella lo mandaba a volar, una rutina pero en el fondo, la estaba lastimando.

El incidente de hoy fue el tope que sobre colapso a la joven. Akane estaba aburrida de la rutina, lo quería y pensaba que el también a ella, no creía haber imaginado las bellas palabras que el pronuncio en jusenkyo mientras la sostenía en brazos, y entonces ocurrió.

Un joven pelinegro descansaba ameno en el patio, recostado en el árbol, era un día precioso, ni muy caluroso ni muy frio, una pequeña corriente jugaba con sus cabellos mientras el disfrutaba del ambiente, una preciosa joven de cabello azul se le acerco, jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa y lo miro.

 _Ranma –_ pronuncio ella, el la miro con esos bellos ojos azulados, eran tan profundos que parecían ver hasta tu interior. Trago saliva.

 _¿Qué pasa Akane?_

 _Yo… –_ Lo miro nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos –Quería preguntar si ¿QUIERES IR A ANDAR EN BOTE? –lo grito, fue torpe pero lo dijo, lo miro expectante, temía que le dijera que no.

 _Akane –_ El chico enrojeció de golpe, nunca pensó que su prometida lo invitara a algún lado, menos a un sitio tan romántico como el parque donde yacían esos encantadores botecitos que a las parejas les encantaba subir. La miro de reojo mientras ella esperaba su respuesta, estaba hermosa, traía una faldita blanca con vuelitos, le llegaba hasta los muslos, junto con eso, una camiseta de tiritas color azul, encima una chaqueta de mezclillas y unos zapatos que combinaban con la camiseta. Ranma se puso más rojo si es que era posible, estaba preciosa y el cómo bobo mirándola sin darle una respuesta _–Aka-Akane yo –_ titubeo al hablar haciendo que ella se ponga más nerviosa –Quiero.

 _¿He? –_ dijo sin entender mucho, ante la respuesta el chico se puso más nervioso, hasta sudaba.

 _Que si quiero salir contigo a andar en bote Akane._

 _Bien –_ dijo feliz, regalándole a Ranma una de esas sonrisas tan encantadoras y haciendo que el chico tragara saliva.

Los ojos de ambos se miraron con un cierto brillo, ambos nerviosos se dirigieron hacia el dichoso parque. Llegaron y estaba lleno de parejas felices, enamoradas, tomadas de las manos y algunos hasta besándose. Viendo el panorama, ambos enrojecieron, Ranma hasta parecía sacar humo de sus orejas, los dos jóvenes pese a tener dieciocho años, eran sumamente inexpertos en estos temas, nunca en su familia los dejaron cultivar su relación de manera normal, cada vez que se iban a besar o algo su entrometida familia estaba ahí para arruinarlo y si no era la familia, eran las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma o los pretendientes de Akane que por cierto habían aumentado con los años, sobre todo desde que la pequeña había cambiado su closet por completo (un regalo de cumpleaños número dieciocho por parte de Nabiki y Nodoka). En conclusión, nunca estaban solos, y gracias a eso empezaban casi todas sus discusiones.

Caminaron un rato y luego se dispusieron a hacer la fila para subir a uno de los botecitos, había mucha gente, así que debían esperar un rato. Estaban en la fila cuando de repente algo llamo la atención de Akane.

 _Mira Ranma_ –dijo apuntando hacia una curiosa pareja – _Son Ukyo y Ryoga._

 _Y van tomados de la mano –_ estaba muy sorprendido, esa no se la esperaba, aunque hace tiempo Ukyo no lo acosaba, solo lo trataba como amigo y a Ryoga no lo veía hace como 3 meses –¿ _de qué me perdí? –_ dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 _No tengo ni idea pero no se ven lindos ¡incluso van tomados de la mano!_

Ranma miro curioso la cara soñadora de Akane "¿acaso es una indirecta? Tal vez debería tomarle la mano" Acerco su mano lentamente, esta le temblaba y cuando estaba cerca de ella, la retiro, sudaba por montones y su cara estaba totalmente roja "no puedo, quizás no le gusto, aunque me invito a salir y a un lugar romántico ¡maldita sea Akane! me gustaría saber que estás pensando" pensaba el muchacho mientras agitaba la cabeza como loco, Akane se percató de ello y se preocupó.

Ranma –el volteo a mirarla – ¿estás bien? –dijo preocupada.

 _¿Yo? ¡por supuesto boba! ¿Por qué algo andaría mal con migo?_ –disimulaba horrible, él lo sabía pero jamás de los jamases admitiría que estaba nervioso porque quería tomarle la mano – _son imaginaciones tuyas, por eso eres tan boba._

Akane frunció el ceño – _solo te estaba preguntando, no tenías por qué insultarme, insensible_ –se dio la vuelta molesta "Es un idiota, más encima que lo invito a salir, que se cree".

 _Perdón Akane_ –se rasco la nuca nervioso – _no soy bueno con las palabas y lo sabes_ –dijo con carita de arrepentido.

Akane relajo el ceño y suspiro "es un idiota pero, así lo quiero" Akane se volteo y miro de reojo a Ranma viendo lo adorable que es con su carita de arrepentido y esta se sonrojo – _ya lo sé bobo, olvidemos esto y vamos, que casi es nuestro turno._

Cuando llego su turno se subieron a un botecito de madera y empezaron a remar hasta llegar a un punto agradable para ambos, fueron hasta la parte menos concurrida del lago, no había mucha gente ahí porque estaba lejos de la orilla de partida, la gente normalmente se cansa antes de llegar a la mitad pero ellos eran artistas marciales, una simple remada no era nada para ellos.

El lugar era perfecto, había un árbol de cerezos les daba una agradable sombra además del hermoso panorama visual, algunos pajaritos que tenían sus nidos por ahí, cantaban melodiosamente y algunos pétalos caídos se reflejan hermosamente en el agua en el cual flotaban pero lo mejor de todo era que nadie los molestaría, solo habían 2 parejas más por ahí pero cada vez se alejaban más de la pareja Saotome-Tendo, era perfecto.

Akane miro tiernamente a Ranma, desde hace un rato noto que el chico temblaba ligeramente mientras jugaba con sus dedos, estaba tan nervioso como ella. Ranma pillo a Akane mirándole de esa forma y al verse descubierta, ella le sonrió. Ranma se puso tan rojo como su camisa, no sabía que decir ni hacer "tengo tantas ganas de besarla en estos momentos" el trago saliva ante ese pensamiento "si no le gusto y la beso me golpeara tan fuerte que me mandara volando hasta la casa y peor todavía, me rechazaría y no soportaría la humillación y perderla ¿Qué hago, porque me mira de esa manera?".

 _Akane yo…_

 _¡No digas nada!_ –Ranma la miro curioso _–es que no eres buenos con las palabras y yo menos, no arruinemos este momento._

El sonrió – _Está bien entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

 _Cierra los ojos._

 _¿Para qué?_

 _¡Solo ciérralos! Confía en mí –_ tenía que atreverse, este era su plan desde el principio.

Ranma la miro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y lo miraba de una manera tan linda, sus tiernos ojos cafés relucían como 2 perlas, Ranma enrojecido, confió en ella y cerró los ojos, Akane sonrió triunfante. Se le acerco lentamente y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios, corto pero muy significativo, Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe "me beso" no podía creerlo, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, la mujer que amaba lo beso, casi podía sentir los fuegos artificiales en su interior entonces en un acto de valentía se acerca a ella y le planta un beso, por su puesto él no tenía mucha experiencia ya que siempre lo besaban de sorpresa pero jamás había sido el que dio el primer paso, fue torpe y algo brusco pero con el rato fue agarrando el hilo cuando de repente.

 _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_ –sonó un gran pitido que los saco del trance en el que se encontraban, separándose inmediatamente – _El bote numero 41 debe volver, PIIIIIIIIIIIIP_ –ambos se miraron muy sonrojados, eran el bote 41.

 _Debemos volver Ranma_ –dijo tímidamente y Ranma solo asintió robóticamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Remaron hasta la orilla, agradecieron el viaje y continuaron su paseo. El ambiente era tenso, ninguno sabía que decir y estaban tan rojos que parecían un par de semáforos caminando. "Lo bese" pensaba Akane, no creyó que se atrevería pero lo hiso, ahora el problema es que no tenía certeza de que a él le gustaba ella, aunque le devolvió el beso y eso debería haber significado algo ¿no?, estaba tan confundida y Ranma no le decía absolutamente nada, es que el chico no estaba mucho mejor, tenía los nervios de punta, hasta parecía temblar "¿Que hago ahora? No sé qué decir"

El silencio reinaba mientras caminaban sin dirección aparente, 18 años y eran tan tímidos pero nadie podía culparlos, así eran ellos y en parte culpa de sus familias que nunca los dejaron ser ellos mismos, un matrimonio a los 16 años era un mal plan, fingir que se odiaban para no casarse parecía uno bueno, enamorarse nunca estuvo en sus planes pero ocurrió y ambos estaban cubiertos de mentiras para no sentirse usados, que el plan de sus padres funciono y si debían fingir que no se amaban, lo harían, maldito orgullo. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un gran árbol de cerezo, de los muchos que había en el parque, este era el más grande, entonces Akane se detuvo, respiro profundo y hablo.

 _Ranma, sobre lo que paso, quiero que hablemos._

 _Está bien Akane_

 _Lo que paso para ti fue algo malo o no se algo…_

 _¡fue lindo! –_ dijo apresuradamente – _además tú empezaste así que no me vengas con que te arrepentiste._

 _Yo no._..

 _Lo hiciste –_ dijo entrando en pánico (el suele sacar conclusiones apresuradas).

 _Que hice –_ Akane miraba a Ranma como se hiperventilaba.

 _¡Te arrepentiste! –_ Ranma jamás había estado en una situación así, su personalidad apresurada no le dejaba ver con toda claridad _–Pues sabes que ni quien quiera besarte._

 _Pero Ranma…_

 _Tal vez me trajiste aquí con viles propósitos –_ dijo dramático _–quien diría que eras tan pervertida._

 _Que se cree ese idiota –_ Akane tenía su puño apretado con ira, su paciencia se había agotado y estaba a punto de golpearlo con fuerza pero escucho unas voces conocidas llamándolos.

 _Akane, Ran-_ chan –decía una bella castaña que agitaba frenéticamente su mano mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a un chico pelinegro con una bandana amarilla en la cabeza -¿Cómo han estado? –dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, la cual los chicos se la devolvieron.

 _No tan bien como ustedes –_ dijo Ranma con una cara de "Los pillamos picarones".

 _Ranma no seas imprudente –_ dijo mientras los dos chicos enrojecieron ante el comentario.

 _¡Ranma Saotome como te atreves! –_ Dijo el chico de la bandana

 _Cálmate Ryoga, sé que Ranma es molesto –_ en ese momento Ranma la miro de mala forma como diciendo "Estoy aquí" _–pero los vimos, así que no tienen que sentir pena –_ y les dio una sincera sonrisa como de esas que solo la pequeña sabía dar.

 _Así que nos vieron que vergüenza_ –dijo la castaña tan roja como su novio – _estamos saliendo hace un tiempo es por eso que no he ido a verte últimamente Ranma pero entendí que perseguir esa promesa antigua era tonto e infantil, lo siento si te he hecho pasar malos ratos, a ambos, lo siento mucho._

 _Está bien U-chan_ –Ranma le sonríe – _me alegra de que seamos amigos, cuídala bien tocinito, pobre de ti que le hagas algo._

 _Tranquilo Ran-Chan, mi Ryoga sabe que la especialidad de la casa es okonomiyaki de cerdo, y él no quiere ser la cena_ –Ukyo lo miro con cara de advertencia mientras el pobre sudaba frio, no sabía si hablaba en serio pero mejor no arriesgarse.

O peor, mandas a Akane a darle otra paliza –Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

 _No bromees con eso Ranma, tengo cicatrices ¿sabes?_ –Ryoga suspiro pesado, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, un cerdito negro acurrucado fielmente junto a su ama, de repente una taza de café callo sobre él y conoció el infierno en persona, termino tan golpeado que perdió la conciencia, despertó una semana después en la consulta del doctor Tofu, tardo algunas semanas pero Akane lo perdono, su corazón bondadoso no le guardo rencor y poco a poco recobro la confianza eso sí, ahora sin secretos.

Ukyo rio y se sintió feliz de tener tan buenos amigos – _Así que ¿están en una cita?_

Tanto Ranma como Akane se tensaron y enrojecieron al escuchar eso, se les había olvidado que estaban "discutiendo" antes de que llegaran los chicos, que se habían besado y no sabían qué hacer exactamente. Balbucearon un par de incoherencias haciendo que Ukyo y Ryoga se rían levemente, hace tiempo que superaron esos viejos amores infantiles y decidieron ser felices ellos y deciarles la felicidad a sus amigos, por lo tanto los iban a apoyar, eran tan obvios y torpes que causaban ternura.

 _Parece que diste en el clavo mi amor_ –y les sonrió – _que bueno que te animaste a invitarla Ranma, pensé que nunca lo harías._

 _¿No ves sus caras? Es obvio que Akane invito a Ranma –Dijo Ukyo._

 _¡Que poco hombre que eres Ranma! Eso de convertirte en mujer te afecto, eres una niñita asustada_ –El chico de la bandana le saco la lengua en signo de burla.

 _¡Cállate cerdo!_ –Ranma ya estaba a la defensiva, listo para pelear contra Ryoga - _¡Quieres pelear!_

 _Chicos alguien viene_ –advierte Ukyo – _Es un aura conocido y parece molesto._

Los 2 hombres dispuestos a combatir, abandonan su posición defensiva y prestan atención al entorno, sintiendo la presencia de alguien muy conocido por todos, lentamente una chica de cabello morado y pronunciadas curvas se les acerco, por alguna razón estaba muy seria, no corría a arrojarse a los brazos de Ranma, caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos y eso no podía ser bueno. La chica se detuvo frente a Ranma y le dio una cachetada, estaba molesta.

 _Después de que te he invitado hasta el cansancio a una cita, que nunca me las aceptas vas y sales con esta_ –Apunta a Akane con una mirada de querer matarla – _no entiendo querido esposo porque no me aceptas, soy hermosa y una gran guerrera, juntos seriamos perfectos_ –hiso una pausa para mirar a Ranma de forma triste – _si tú no te vienes con migo yo no puedo volver a mi hogar ¡me venciste! Tienes que casarte con migo._

 _Shampoo sabes que no puedo, lo siento._

 _Shampoo hay que superarlo, lo que paso en el pasado fue infantil de parte nuestra, solo déjalo ir y se feliz con otro –_ dijo Ukyo tratando de calmarla.

 _¿La amas a ella? –_ dijo entre triste y enojada e ignorando totalmente las palabras de Ukyo.

 _A quien te refieres_ –Dijo muy nervioso, Ranma sabía de quién hablaba, no podía decírselo a ella en persona, no lo haría aquí enfrente de todos, tenía que salir de esta situación rápido y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que lo de siempre, insultar, total ella sabía que nada de eso era cierto.

 _La voy a matar, así ya no tendrás otra prometida que yo y tendrás que casarte con migo –_ dijo sacando sus bomboris – _Chica espátula ya está con chico cerdo, la loca ya no está en el país, solo faltas tú así que pelea con migo y acepta tu destino._

Shampoo le arrojo sus bomboris Akane y ella los esquivo, pero mientras lo hacia una furiosa Shampoo estaba a punto de arrojarle un gran golpe directo en su estómago, ella se dio cuenta pero la chica era tan rápida que no tendría tiempo para esquivarlo así que solo le quedo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe. El golpe nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio Ranma agarrando la muñeca de Shampoo unos centímetros antes de su rostro.

 _No tienes por qué atacar a Akane ¿realmente crees que estaría con alguien como ella? ¡solo mírala!_

El ambiente era tenso, nadie sabía que decir, aunque las intenciones de Ranma no eran malas, sus palabras le hacían daño a Akane "nos besamos hace como 20 minutos, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?" Pensaba ella. Shampoo no conforme con las palabras del chico trato de agarrar su arma que estaba tirada en el piso, con su pie izquierdo lo tomo y arrojo, este salió disparado hacia arriba quedando atrapado en el gran árbol de cerezo, había calculado mal la trayectoria gracias al fuerte agarre de Ranma.

 _Me mientes, siempre la proteges incluso ahora, ella es el único impedimento de nuestro amor ¿no lo ves? Si nos deshacemos de ella podremos casarnos, nos iremos juntos a china y tú te curaras, aunque las pozas estén destruidas puede que haya alguna fuente subterránea por ahí, lo averiguaremos juntos mi amor._

 _Ya te dije que entre Akane y yo no hay nada, si la protejo es por honor, compromiso a la familia Tendo que nos ha recibido de manera tan cordial pero por favor, no estoy tan ciego, mírala, jamás había visto alguien tan fea y poco femenina en mi vida, ella y yo jamás estaremos juntos, así que quiero que nunca más la ataques, ni la toques –_ Todo lo que dijo era una vil mentira, pero solo así Shampoo dejaría tranquila a Akane o eso pensaba Ranma, lo que el no contemplo fue todo el daño que hiso con esas palabras.

Nadie hablaba, por un lado Ukyo y Ryoga se habían prometido mutuamente no intervenir en los asuntos de Ranma y Akane, como una especie de pacto acordado para saber que ya no estaban interesados amorosamente de ellos, dejarían que lo resolvieran por ellos mismos aunque se morían de ganas de intervenir y de pegarle una buena patada a Ranma por bocón. Por otro lado Ranma juraba que había hecho lo correcto, seguro Akane se había dado cuenta de su ingenioso plan, se desharían de la molesta china para siempre pero fue todo lo contrario, Akane estaba que no se lo podía creer, su corazón parecía haber recibido mil flechas, incrustándose y moviéndose con cada palabra cruel dicha por su prometido, sus ojos cafés perdieron brillo, y le dieron unas ganas increíbles de llorar, jamás lloraba frente a nadie, pero este día ella llego a su límite "¿Por qué Ranma?".

Shampoo miraba a Ranma con cara de "no sé si creerte", entonces sintió que algo le golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y se fue a negro, su propia arma se había caído del árbol en que había quedado atorada ¿karma? Quién sabe. Casi cae pero Ranma la agarro y la coloco con cuidado en el suelo.

 _Pero qué problema es esta chica ¿verdad Akane?_ –Nadie le contesto, entonces se dio vuelta y fue su sorpresa que Akane se estaba yendo de ahí – _oye Akane ¿Adónde crees que vas?_ –ella no le contesto y siguió caminando, entonces Ranma salto hasta quedar enfrente de ella – _te estoy hablando Akane_ –entonces sintió un ardor en su mejilla, había recibido la segunda cachetada del día, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando ella lo miro a los ojos, y el corazón de Ranma casi se detiene al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _¿Quién te crees que eres Ranma?_ –escupió con odio – _No puedes tratarme como una cosa_ –los ojos de Akane seguían deslizando cristalinas gotas de agua mientras hablaba– _¿crees que tus palabras no son hirientes? Ranma Estoy tan cansada de ti, ya no lo soporto más, si realmente piensas todas esas cosas de mí, entonces ¿para qué me besaste? ¿querías burlarte de mí? Eres un maldito ególatra, todo lo que haces es burlarte de los sentimientos de los demás, si fueras más claro con Shampoo ella no llevaría 2 años esperándote, porque te gusta tenerla ahí comiendo de tu mano por eso yo te odio Ranma Saotome ¡TE ODIO!_ –Akane lloro como nunca lo había hecho, tenía tanto reprimido que ya no podía más, él era muy cruel.

Akane yo –Le toco el brazo el cual ella aparto inmediatamente

 _¡NO ME TOQUES!_ –Akane seguía llorando – _ya no me volverás a lastimar_ –y salió corriendo hacia donde fuera, sus piernas solo se movían mientras se alejaba de aquel sitio.

Ranma se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, quería ir tras ella pero sus piernas no le respondían, sentía que una daga le atravesó el corazón, Akane, su Akane, estaba herida y todo por su culpa.

 _Llegaste muy lejos esta vez Ranma_ –dijo Ryoga muy molesto – _eres un maldito ¿Cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas tan crueles?_

 _Yo… yo solo quería alejar a Shampoo, pensé que Akane sabía que no lo decía enserio._

 _Déjame darte un consejo Ranma_ –dijo Ukyo con una cara bastante neutral, no estaba molesta pero no podía felicitar a Ranma por su reciente actitud – _Akane aunque sea ruda por fuera, lo hace solo para protegerse, deja de tratarla así, desde que la conoces la has estado lastimando y como escuche hoy se besaron, no puedes tener un acto de amor con ella y luego decirle cosas tan horribles porque para ella jamás han sido bromas Ranma, es tan sensible como cualquier chica._

 _Yo lo siento tanto_ –Ranma se sentía tan culpable, jamás pensó que sus actos le costaran tan caro, la lastimo, a ella, ella que se sacrificó por él, quien lo ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, quien le ha entregado todo lo que nunca tuvo, cariño, una familia, su amada – _Chicos que hago, estoy muy arrepentido, no pensé que la lastimaba así._

Ryoga suspiro – _anda a buscarla Ranma, ella también te ama._

¿Que? –dijo Ranma muy rojo.

 _Ambos se aman Ranma, son muy orgullosos para admitirlo, pero te aseguro que ella también te ama, P-Chan sabe más de lo que crees_ –dijo Ryoga.

 _Ve Ran-Chan, apúrate, no la vayas a perder._

 _Eso hare, gracias chicos_ -Ranma salió corriendo en la dirección que salió corriendo Akane – _ya verás Akane, te recuperare_ –dijo decidido.

Akane corrió hasta que sus piernas no le dieron para más, estaba atardeciendo y la luna estaba saliendo, se veía tan llena tan preciosa, iluminaba todo el bosque por el cual se estaba internando, sus piernas le pedían un descanso, llevaba mucho rato corriendo, entonces vio un lago hermoso, era casi celestial y se acomodó junto a él y lloro amargamente, las pequeñas lagrimas salían como ríos cristalinos fluyendo sin cesar ¿hace cuánto no lloraba? Mucho tiempo, el dolor acumulado por fin salió a la luz, ella ya no quería más humillaciones, más dolor, no quería que la persona que más amaba en el mundo le siguiera diciendo esas palabras tan hirientes "porque Ranma, porque tienes que ser así solo conmigo, con las demás siempre eres amable y yo que te amo más que nadie, que te he aceptado con todos tus defectos, tengo que sufrir tal desprecio por parte tuya, ya no quiero más, quisiera olvidarte, ya no saber que existes ¡desaparece de mi vida por favor!" sus sollozos fueron escuchados.

La hermosa luna llena de esa noche se veía tan pura e inocente, se mezclaba con ese lago tan hermoso y celestial, el reflejo de la luna, era tan brillante que este resplandor tomaba vida propia, una forma femenina que poco a poco emano de lago hasta ser una mujer hermosa y exótica, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y esta se perdía junto a su cabello todavía más blanco, era una melena realmente majestuosa, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran negros y profundos, parecían ver tu alma y ella usaba un bello vestido blanco de tiritas, era escotado del pecho y con espalda descubierta, y tan largo que cubría hasta sus pies descalzos.

 _No llores pequeña Akane, tu hermosa alma sufre después de tantas lagrimas_ –Akane levanto la cabeza asustada cuando escucho la voz y fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la hermosa mujer.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

 _Tengo muchos nombres, pero observando tu bella alma sé que puedo confiarte mi nombre verdadero, yo soy Nahiara, hija del resplandor de la luna._

 _He escuchado leyendas, con todo lo que me ha pasado estos años puedo creer cualquier cosa –_ Akane interesada dejo de llorar _– ¿y qué haces aquí?_

 _Escuche tu llanto pequeña –_ La mujer se acercó y se agacho para quedar a su altura puesto que era muy alta y Akane era bastante bajita _–Vine a ofrecerte una solución a tu dolor._

 _¿Una solución? –_ Akane estaba confundida ¿cómo esta mujer iba a solucionar su vida para ya no sentirse tan mal? _–Mi problema no tiene solución Nahiara, perdí las esperanzas –_ Dijo muy triste y con ganas de seguir llorando.

 _No puedo ofrecerte una solución con tu amado bella Akane –_ La mujer tomo el rostro de Akane para que la mirara fijamente, Akane casi se pierde en lo profundo de esos ojos, prestando total atención a lo que la mujer iba a proponerle _–Vengo a ofrecerte un nuevo comienzo._

 _¿Un nuevo comienzo?_

 _Sí, en mi reino hermosa Akane, ahí las criaturas con almas nobles como la tuya viven en armonía, algunas hadas conviven feliz mente con las ninfas, almas de gente que ya murió rondan por ahí debido a su pureza, los elfos andan libres y los animales carecen de maltratos, es un lugar mágico._

 _Pero yo no soy tan noble Nahiara._

 _Los sentimientos de envidia, celos y odio, son sentimientos humanos, son inevitables para un humano, pero tu alma ha perdonado a mucha gente que no merecía ser perdonada, que tal ese amigo tuyo, como se llama ¿Routa?_

 _Ryoga –_ dijo casi en un suspiro, sabia a donde iba su punto, Ryoga la había engañado, pero no pudo evitar perdonarlo, era su amigo.

 _O esa chica china que casi te mata un par de veces, o a tu hermana por venderte, o a tu padre por comprometerte, Akane, eso no lo hace cualquiera._

 _Tal vez pero no sé si pueda yo –_ Akane no podía evitar pensar en Ranma y en cuanto lo extrañaría _–Los extrañaría tanto –_ Dijo para sí misma _–Pero han sido tan crueles con migo, me duele._

 _Akane, si aceptas tienes que saber esto._

 _Que debo saber._

 _Hay un precio Akane –_ Nahiara se puso talmente seria _–Si vienes con migo, perderás tus recuerdos._

 _Mis recuerdos –_ Pronuncio algo asustada, sus recuerdos eran algo muy valioso, era un precio caro _–Porque mis recuerdos._

 _Así es, veras tú al ser humana necesitas "purificarte" y la manera es eliminando los recuerdos, tanto malos como buenos, para dar un nuevo comienzo a tu vida, cuando entres, ya no serás solo humana, recibirás algún poder natural y tu mente se abrirá, conocerás un mundo diferente pero a la vez maravilloso_

 _Pero, olvidare quien soy_

 _Y ¿Quién eres Akane?_

 _Yo soy –_ Esa pregunta fue como un golpe de realidad para ella, antes de Ranma, ella era Akane, la poderosa guerrera invencible y ahora ya ni siquiera quedaba de lo que era la gloria de esa Akane _–creo que he perdido un poco el rumbo de lo que era._

 _Ven con migo Akane, podrás tener nuevos amigos y nuevos amores, serás feliz._

 _Yo… –_ Tal vez esto es lo que ella necesitaba, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida "aquí nadie me necesita, todos me desprecian o utilizan a su antojo como si yo fuera un objeto, necesito olvidar" Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, había tomado una decisión.

 _Llévame contigo por favor –_ Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por su mejillas, sus ojos estaban tan irritados de llorar, quería ser feliz de nuevo, quería ser ella, libre, plena.

 _Presta mucha atención Akane, primero tendrás que visualizar una flor, una que sientas que refleje tu alma, yo te tocare la frente para transferirte mi magia y que puedas proyectarla fuera de tu mente._

Akane asintió, cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar una infinidad de flores hermosas y de todos los colores, primero imagino unas rosas rojas, siempre le habían gustado mucho, luego una azucenas azules como su cabello, pero su mente quedo prendada de una flor hermosa que había visto una vez, su hermana Kasumi le había regalado una flor blanca y silvestre luego de la muerte de su madre para animarla, dulce Kasumi pensó, la extrañaría, siempre quiso decirle tantas cosas como que dejara esa cocina y fuera a vivir la vida, que flor más preciosa le había traído para hacerla sentir mejor, de repente sintió un toquecito en su frente y sintió que algo se desprendía de su cabeza, no era doloroso, más bien como un ligero cosquilleo.

 _Tu flor es preciosa Akane –_ Akane abrió los ojos y observo la planta, era tan bonita como la recordaba _–Ahora Akane, tienes que depositar tus recuerdos en esta planta._

 _¿Cómo hago eso?_

 _Deberás llorar sobre ella mientras recuerdas los buenos momentos e imaginar los que hubiera gustado vivir, así tus recuerdos estarán a salvo en esta pequeña flor, yo la plantare junto al lago y tendrá un escudo para que nadie le haga daño._

 _¿jamás recordare nada? ¿no hay manera de volver atrás?_

 _Puedes recuperar tus recuerdos pero eso ya no depende de ti, alguien que te amé deberá hacerlo por ti, no hay otra manera pero te digo Akane, es difícil, casi nunca ha pasado, entrar a mi reino sin invitación es muy difícil, deberás encontrar la puerta en alguna parte del mundo y esta va cambiando de sitio con forme pasa el tiempo, solo el amor verdadero persiste tanto como para recuperar una memoria._

 _Entonces ya no hay esperanza para mí, Ranma jamás me amo y no lo hará nunca –_ Dijo muy triste.

 _¿lista? –_ Akane suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Akane empezó a recordar sus recuerdos más felices, una imagen de su familia apareció en su mente, su mama estaba viva y su papa se veía tan feliz, estaba vestido ridículamente de santa mientras les daba sus regalos, su mente luego recordó cuando su madre murió y su padre le enseño el arte marcial para hacerla fuerte, dura contra el mundo, Kasumi regalándole su primer gi, aunque no lo encontrara femenino la apoyo como nadie, inevitablemente pensó en Ranma, como no recordar los hermosos momentos con su prometido, como se enamoró perdidamente de él cuando lo conoció como realmente era, recordó cuando le dijo que se veía linda sonriendo, cuando la fue a buscar a Ryugenzawa y volvieron tomados de la mano, cuando le dijo que la amaba, vil mentira pero se sintió tan bien.

Recordó también lo mucho que la hacía feliz aprender nuevas técnicas y pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir aprendiendo para volverse más fuerte ¿Qué le hubiera gustado que pasara? Vaya, tantas cosas, ella quería derrotar a Shampoo como diera lugar, por honor, ella quería aprender a cocinar, ella quería bailar en una disco exclusiva, ella quería llevarse mejor con su hermana Nabiki, ella quería viajar, ella quería ser más fuerte, quería que su padre la escuchara más, quería hacer el amor por primera vez, quería tener a su amado Ranma, quería que el la amara, sin importar los defectos, quedarse a su lado, e las buenas y en las malas "Ranma".

Y con esos pensamientos, lagrimas cargadas de emoción cayeron sobre la flor y esta comenzó a resplandecer y Akane callo desmayada, Nahiara la agarro antes de que callera al suelo y vio como la ropa de la chica se desintegraba y era remplaza por una corta falda de flores y un top muy pequeño con flores también, la tumbo con cuidado en el piso y tomo la flor y la planto junto al lago justo como había dicho, agarro a Akane y la cargo en brazos y empezó a entrar poco a poco en el lago majestuoso, ya era media noche y las estrellas junto a la luna estaban en la culmine de su hermosura, era hora de irse pero antes de entrar por completo ella se dio vuelta para contemplar la flor.

 _Eres muy curiosa Akane Tendo, dices quieres olvidar, sobre todo a Ranma pero invocas una flor que significa esperanza –_ Dicho esto se sumergió y desapareció entre la noche.

Hermosa y única noche, se ve un lago majestuoso con el reflejo de la luna llena y junto a él una preciosa flor de campanilla blanca.


End file.
